


Why is your balcony spinning?

by superrcorrps



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And some other things, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/F, First Kiss, Kara Danvers is a Ray of Sunshine, Lena Luthor Gets a Hug, Lena Luthor Loves Kara Danvers, Love Confessions, Sleepovers, Sleepy confessions, Sleepy time, drunk!Kara, kara Danvers is drunk, oops I broke the balcony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superrcorrps/pseuds/superrcorrps
Summary: When Lena receives a call from Kara at 3am, her impending workload is the last thing on her mind.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 554





	Why is your balcony spinning?

Lena Luthor didn't sleep very much.

She was, fundamentally, a workaholic, and most of her 'spare time' wasn't really spare at all.

She spent most of her nights propped up in bed, typing away at stupid hours of the morning until exhaustion took over, which she knew wasn't healthy, but she also gave herself no choice.

It was her routine, and the way she chose to live her life.

Working gave her an escape from her feelings she tried so very hard to keep tied up in little boxes, but were opening more and more every day.

Working gave her a purpose.

But mostly it just took her mind off of the blonde reporter who would never like her the way she wanted.

So, at 3am on a Tuesday, the furthest thought from her mind was Kara, or so she insisted.

Still, the confusion was apparent on her face when her phone began to ring, a cute picture of the Kryptonian appearing on the screen.

Lena answered without hesitation.

There were several moments of silence before

"LEE! Heyyyyyyy." The voice came through from the other end of the phone.

"Kara? What's up?" Lena asked, confused.

"I'm learning about important dates in history, want to be one?" The slur overpowered her voice, and it was clear to Lena that she was drunk.

"Kara where are you?"

" 'm at home." She giggled "where are you?"

"I'm also at home. Kara how much have you had to drink."

There was a pause and Lena could almost hear the reporter thinking.

"Uhm like 5 or 6 maybe."

"5 or 6 what."

There was no reply.

"Kara?"

"Oh hey sorry I was jus'... getting changed."

Lena sat up fully.

"Into what Kara." She asked.

"Are we about to have phone sex?"

Lena blushed furiously, and was very thankful that Kara couldn't see it in that moment.

"No. Do you want to?"

There was a pause.

"Definitely."

Lena was suddenly very glad that the kryptonian couldn't see her in that moment, as she would most certainly have become a blushing mess.

There was a sudden increase in noise from Kara and Lena instantly questioned it.

"Well I uh... I changed into my supersuit."

Lena brought her hand to her head and sighed.

"Kara you cannot fly drunk."

"I'M NOT DRUNK." She shouted, and Lena winced audibly, "Sorry. I'm not drunk. If I was drunk could I do this."

There was a sudden whoosh from the other end of the line, followed by a loud crunch, and the call ending promptly.

Lena's best guess was that Kara had crushed her phone, but now she would have to wait until the reporter was sober to find out.

Or so she thought.

The CEO put down her phone and walked over to the window in order to close the curtains, but was stopped by the sound of shattering glass coming from the balcony.

She opened the doors, and was met by the sight of the Super sprawled across the floor, shards of glass from the balcony barrier covering her entire body and glistening in the pale moonlight.

"Oh for goodness sake Kara."

The reporter lifted her head in a meagre attempt to greet her.

When their eyes met she smiled a half hearted, dopey smile.

"Hey lee. Fancy seeing you here." She giggled.

"Kara darling this is my balcony."

"Is it? Oh wow it looks different. Did you add a spinning function?" She squinted and her eyebrows knitted together, "I don't like it."

Lena chuckled lightly, and offered her hand out to help the super up.

Kara hovered herself above the ground until she was in an upright position, shook all of the glass shards off of her body then took the CEO's hand into her own.

She then bent down and pressed a feather light kiss to the back of her hand, all with an incredibly confused look donning her face.

Lena tried to stay composed, the back of her hand tingling from where her best friends lips had been moments ago, and a soft blush slowly appearing.

"I... it was to help you up."

Kara dropped her hand.

"Oh." Kara's face turned a deep red, her drunken state unable to mask her emotions.

She yawned.

"Well now you're here you can stay, I'm not letting you fly back home like that." Lena looked her up and down.

"Like what?"

Lena simply pointed behind her to the smashed balcony.

"Oh my god Lena I'm so sorry I broke your new spinny balcony." Kara said, spinning back round after looking at the damage. "I'll do anything to fix this. Please forgive me."

Lena almost laughed, until she realised that Kara was on the verge of tears.

"Hey don't worry about it. Billionaire remember?"

Kara just sniffled.

"I forgive you darling."

Her face instantly brightened up, and before Lena could smile back, Kara had pushed her into the apartment with a bone shattering hug, stronger than she would have squeezed sober.

"Kara." Lena squeaked, unable to breathe.

The super was nuzzling into her neck, and the CEO could feel her lips close to her skin when she spoke.

"Mhmmm."

"I can't breathe."

Kara's vice grip softened until it was at her normal strength, much easier for Lena to bare.

"Is that ok."

"More than."

Kara mumbled happily, not letting go, and Lena tried to steer them to the couch.

Upon succeeding, she sat with the sleepy kryptonian half draped over her, not moving from the position she held her in.

Kara brought her right arm down from around Lena's neck to settle on her waist, which made the CEO squirm a little.

She pulled her hand up to stroke Kara's hair, which caused her to let out a content sigh.

"Kara?"

She didn't reply, which Lena took as a sign that she was asleep.

"God Kara." She whispered ever so slightly, "you can't just do this. You have no idea what you do to me."

She closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"It's stupid. I know. I can't help it."

She brought her volume down impossibly lower.

"I can't help loving you."

And with that, the warmth of her personal heater (better known by the name of Kara.) and the early hours of the morning took over, and she fell into a comfortable sleep.

If she had fought it for just a little longer, she would have heard the mumbled reply.

"I love you too Lena."

————————-

When Lena woke, she was incredibly disoriented.

She took in the surroundings, before realising she must have fell asleep amongst her work on the couch, and got to sit up.

The process was obviously hindered by the hovering woman above her.

Kara was sleep-flying.

Lena laughed a little, before taking pity on her.

"Kara. Kara!" She said grabbing towards her to get her down.

The super awoke with a start, crashing down onto Lena and pushing them both back into the couch, with her thighs either side of the other woman's, practically straddling her.

"Uh good morning Lena?" Kara said sheepishly.

Lena stared into her eyes, their faces inches apart, saying nothing.

"Lena?" She asked again.

The CEO's eyes flirted down to look at Kara's lips and back up again in a second.

"Kara your hands."

The reporter looked down at her hands, and found one of them around Lena's waist, and the other halfway up her shirt.

She started to retract them, before a hand came on top of them, followed by a shaky breath.

"It's ok."

"It is?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Another pregnant pause followed, only broken by the fast breaths coming from both parties.

It ended when they both spoke at the same time.

"Kara-"

"Lena-"

They laughed.

"You go first." Lena insisted.

"Did you really mean what you said last night?"

Lena's brows furrowed in thought.

"What, that I forgive you for smashing my balcony?"

"WHAT?!? I REALLY DID THAT?" She asked, shocked with herself, "I thought that was a dream."

Lena laughed at Kara's embarrassment.

"Yes you did. But it's ok I promise darling."

Kara brushed off the term of endearment, and continued with her question.

"Well I really am sorry about that, but that's not what I meant."

Lena nodded encouragingly.

"I meant when you said you loved me."

Lena's eyes widened incredulously.

"You heard that."

Kara ducked her head.

"Yeah."

Lena stopped for a moment, and Kara could see the millions of thoughts wizzing through her head.

She decided to take a leap of faith.

"Yes." She breathed out, like a weight was finally leaving her body, "I thought you were asleep."

"Say it again."

"What?"

"Tell me now that I'm awake."

"Kara I-"

The reporter brought her finger to Lena's mouth, effectively silencing her.

"Tell me again."

Lena's mouth gaped for several seconds before she spoke, clearly questioning it.

"I love you, Kara. I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too." Kara replied, before swooping in and pressing her lips down onto the CEO's, who instantly melted into the embrace, forming a heated, passionate kiss.

It lasted until neither women had any breath left in their lungs, and they pulled apart, gasping for air, Kara still straddling Lena, and their foreheads pressed together.

"Hi." Lena said.

"Hi." Kara chuckled. "That was-"

"I know." Lena cut her off.

"So about last night." Kara started. "What exactly happened."

Lena just laughed fondly at the memory, before feigning seriousness, and looking towards the woman atop her with fondness in her eyes.

"Do you want another go on my spinny balcony?"

"Is that a metaphor Lena? Because I don't know if we're moving that fast-"

She was cut off again by Lena's insistent laughter echoing around the room.

"What? Why do you keep laughing at me?"

"It's not a metaphor honey, you were so drunk you thought my balcony was spinning, and then we fell asleep on the couch."

"Oh." Kara said, a hint of embarrassment in her tone of voice.

She slumped forwards to reach Lena's ear and whisper tentatively.

"So about that spinny balcony I was riding."

"The metaphorical one? Or the real one."

Kara hummed, nipping the edge of her ear and eliciting a whimper from the CEO.

"Oh definitely the metaphorical one."

————

The balcony wasn't the only thing that Kara ended up breaking in Lena's apartment that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Drabble
> 
> You'll have to forgive me for the inconsistencies, I've never been drunk before, but I tried my best.
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this follow me on twitter - sxperlxthor 
> 
> I'm also on Wattpad - superrcorrps
> 
> If you notice any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me, I won't be offended.
> 
> Thanks again!
> 
> -R❣️


End file.
